Many leadless semiconductor packages are mass produced by using sheets of leadframe arrays. Leadframes typically provide a design and preliminary framework for a semiconductor package. However, certain aspects of leadframe technology must be well monitored including etch back process and limitations on I/O count. Etched leadframes can pose problems during manufacture, particularly during the handling and wire bonding processes. These problems relate to the strength and structural integrity of the leadframes and, thus, have adverse effects on useful yield and quality of the manufactured product. In addition, the semiconductor industry is presently moving into cost benefits and is looking into emerging packages that can compete equally in terms of I/O. Thus, there is a need to manufacture semiconductor packages that provides wider process control, without negatively affecting the quality and adding cost and other manufacturing problems.